Preciosa Oscuridad
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Solamente ellos dos bajo aquella Oscuridad reinante en la habitación, sin que nadie les molestar o interrumpiera, "perdidos en aquella isla", donde su amor floreció durante esa noche de reunión familiar. Advertencia de Loudcest. Dedicado para RCurrent.


**Preciosa Oscuridad:**** One-Shot dedicado para RCurrent, quien me pidió por un Lucycoln. Una breve historia de romance entre el albino y la gótica. Hacía mucho que no escribía uno de estos, pero bueno, vamos al desarrollo.**

**No soy dueño de TLH, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es entretener.**

* * *

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. ¿Cuánto había sido?. Ni ellos mismos lo recordaban, pero en aquella reunión familiar, el albino la vio venir: Estaba preciosa, seguía siendo la misma gótica de la Familia Loud pero estaba crecida, desarrollada, peo siempre manteniendo su Yo desde que era una pequeña niña.

Las reuniones familiares suelen ser aburridas, vienen parientes que nunca se habían visto o que hayan conocido, estando solamente ellos en la Ciudad de Royal Woods junto con el abuelo Albert Loud y su tía Ruth, pero hasta ahí, nadie más, sin embargo, para Lincoln, aquel reencuentro fue especial, tal vez no sería malo. Pero en el fondo, para aquella gótica, aquella casa nunca había cambiado en lo absoluto, todo seguía de la misma manera.

Se hallaba recostada contra la pared, sosteniendo un vaso con gaseosa, el líquido burbujeaba en su interior, dando la sensación de haberse servido hacia poco tiempo. Miraba para un lado, hacia la izquierda, gente charla, luego hacia la derecha, lo mismo. Qué aburrido, pensaría ella, todas caras que conocía pero no tenía ganas de hablar o eran simplemente desconocidos. ¿Acaso eran personas que nunca había visto y solo vinieron por la comida? ¿Quién sabe?. Nadie es perfecto; pero el estar allí le daba una sensación de desagrado, de asco, de querer alejarse y buscar un sitio mejor y en el cual pudiera sentirse cómoda, así que comenzó a caminar, deambulando por la Casa Loud, pero solamente encontraba a las personas haciendo sus actividades durante la reunión.

\- _"Ugh, lo más repugnante de todo el Mundo: Lori besando a Bobby. Pobre chico, lo lamento mucho por él, cayó en las garras de la "Reina de los Lagartos", solo espero que no sea su cena durante la noche. Si algo le pasa, mis ataúdes siguen a la venta".- _Pensó ella con sarcasmo en su voz, mientras que se alejaba de aquel lugar.

Los veía a cada uno de ellos con una mirada seria, fría, por cada lado que pasaba, allí estaban los demás con sus cosas. Miró a Lynn, aún recordaba las peleas que habían tenido cuando eran pequeñas y en el especial la noche donde Lucy la corrió de su habitación, llevando a que durmiera con Lincoln, ¿quién lo diría?. Ahora era una verdadera Campeona, una que forjó su "Imperio" y que nadie se lo quitaría de encima. Ningún trofeo, ninguna medalla o posiciones en la tabla de puntuaciones sería alterado y si llegaba a pasar, la castaña lucharía por recuperarlo y aplastar a sus oponentes.

Se recostó contra una pared y tomó un sorbo de su bebida hasta que alguien caminó hasta ella, deteniendo su marcha y de ahí la miraba. La gótica quería saber quién era, giró su vista y allí estaba: Un muchacho albino, pecas, ese cabello tan blanco como la nieve, jeans azules, camisa naranja y zapatillas blancas, éste no podía creerlo, la tenía tan cerca y fue como una "colisión".

\- ¿Lucy?.- Preguntó el muchacho a la gótica.

\- ¿Lincoln?.- Añadió ella y quedaron sorprendidos ante semejante encuentro.

No lo podían creer, era sorprendente el estar de nuevo en contacto. Tanto tiempo había pasado y ellos no se habían vuelto a ver, desde que el chico estaba en la Universidad y Lucy terminaba la Secundaria, solo se hablaban por correspondencia y alguna que otra video-llamada por Internet, pero hasta ahí, no más. Al principio fue sorpresa, pero para el albino, el reencontrarse con su "hermanita" gótica, ahora crecida y bastante atractiva, le produjo una cálida sensación junto con los recuerdos que le venían a la mente.

\- Jejeje, ¿fiesta aburrida?.- Preguntó Lincoln al ver con esa postura tan clásica en ella.

\- Y que lo digas, es igual que aquella que hizo Lori una vez, ¿recuerdas?. Casi me dan ganas de vomitar.- Alegó la peli negra, recordando ese evento y que causó risa en Lincoln.

\- Jajajajaja, sí, estás en lo cierto, qué recuerdos.- Mencionó el albino, riéndose de aquellos días del Pasado y de ahí acercó su vaso con gaseosa.

Ambos se miraban a la cara, pero también sentían como una extraña "molestia", ya que se podían ver recuerdos de cuando eran niños, Lincoln con 11 años y Lucy con 8 y todos esos momentos en los que estuvieron juntos, pero en donde llegaron a un nivel totalmente distinto: Las noches en las que la gótica dormía a su lado porque se había peleado con Lynn, los días de tormenta en los que aprovechaban para ver películas de terror, incluso una Noche de Halloween en donde se disfrazaron como una pareja de Vampiros, iguales a los de los libros de la pequeña gótica. Buenos recuerdos, sí, esos mismos llevaron a que su relación de hermanos pasara a algo más, que escalara un nivel que ellos sabían que era peligroso. Se quedaron un buen rato mirándose, parecía una situación incómoda hasta que fue Lincoln quien decidió romper el hielo.

\- Ejem, Ejem, ¿qué...qué tal te ha ido en la búsqueda de Universidad?.- Preguntó el chico a su hermana.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- Lo de siempre, tonterías y nada más. ¿Y tú?.- Respondió de forma corta.

\- Ahí ando, con una futura entrevista laboral para una editorial de cómics.- Contó Lincoln sobre aquellos progresos.

\- Me alegro por ti.- Le felicitó Lucy y de golpe, dos chicos pasaron corriendo, causando que se cayera su vaso al piso.

\- ¡Uh, deja, yo te ayudo!.- Se acercó el albino.

\- No, voy yo, espera.- Pidió la gótica pero fue tarde, sus manos hicieron contacto cuando tomaron aquel objeto y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos.

Para el chico, su hermanita estaba muy hermosa, toda una "Reina de la Oscuridad" y para la peli negra el verlo tan cambiado, tan cuidado, le provocó que desviara la mirada y fue entonces que ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo.

\- Oye, Lincoln.- Le llamó su hermana.- ¿Te gustaría ir arriba?.- Le propuso.

\- Claro, vamos.- Aceptó el joven aquella "invitación" y los partieron hacia aquella parte.

* * *

En la Planta Alta podían verse las habitaciones, las cuales ahora estaban completamente vacías, de cada una de las hermanas, mientras que se iban acercando hacia la de Lincoln, la última puerta al final del pasillo y allí estaba. El albino abrió y se encontraron con que todo estaba despejado, no había nada en ese lugar. Tantos recuerdos y buenos momentos, que ahora yacían en sus Memorias, pero que nunca olvidarían.

\- Qué buenos momentos tuvimos, ¿recuerdas que aquí era donde tendíamos nuestro "campamento" y contábamos historias de terror?.- Señaló Lucy un rincón, mientras que el chico iba hacia ella.

\- Sí, cómo olvidarlo, fue divertido y también las veces en que dormías conmigo porque te peleabas con Lynn.- Recordó el albino aquellos días tan cálidos.- Una tristeza que hayan pasado.-

\- No, no se han ido, viven en nosotros.- Alegó Lucy, poniendo su dedo índice de la mano derecha contra el pecho de su hermano y de ahí, ésta pegaba un salto, aferrándose a sus hombros con las manos, para unir sus labios con los de él, dando aquel paso finalizado hacia el "Nivel Prohibido".

Sí, era raro, pero ambos el revivir aquellos momentos fueron especiales. Lincoln salió del asombro y rodeó la cintura de su hermana gótica con sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia él, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de sus labios, mientras que el color rojo-carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas, llegando hasta un punto in-flexivo, uno que nunca olvidarían.

Sus lenguas jugaban adentro de sus bocas, uniéndose, la puerta estaba cerrada, nadie entraría para husmear o molestar. Pronto, ambos terminaron en el piso, rodeados de aquella Oscuridad que era su "Barrera" contra cualquier invitado en la Casa Loud. Tenían, en esos momentos, su "Tiempo Compartido". Un gran momento para pasarla juntos, solamente amparados por la Oscuridad reinante y la tenue luz de la Luna que se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando la zona en la que se hallaban ellos. Lincoln la tomó en sus brazos a su linda gótica, la miró, estaba preciosa, como siempre lo había sido, acariciando sus cabellos y pudiendo ver sus ojos.

\- Te ves hermosa, Lucy, muy hermosa.- Dijo el chico, dando ese cumplido hacia la joven Loud, quien lo tomó de la nuca.

\- Lo mismo tú, Linky. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.- Agradeció ella por todos esos momentos compartidos y de ahí, ambos se volvieron a besar, pasando juntos su "Noche Romántica".

Era mejor hacer a un lado los temores y otros aspectos negativos de la vida. Ellos se querían, ¿para qué ocultarlo?. Y ahora que estaban juntos, solo el Tiempo les marcaría cómo iba a ser su Futuro juntos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Tengo que admitirlo, primero, le agradezco a RCurrent por la sugerencia de que hiciera un Lucycoln y segundo, hacía mucho que no escribía sobre esta pareja y lo mismo con las otras que hice en el 2017 y 2018. Sé que muchos me han pedido (ya que vi los reviews de ustedes en el fic de Leni y Lincoln que hice hace dos años) pero con respecto al Lenicoln mencionado y sobre otra posible historia, lamentablemente voy a tardar bastante, esa pareja me cuesta bastante, pero algún día saldrá otro, tengan paciencia, solo eso pido.**

**Como dije más arriba, este fic va dedicado para RCurrent, espero que te guste, amigo y gracias por la sugerencia. **

**Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, les deseo un buen Domingo de mi parte y un excelente comienzo de semana. **

**Cuídense y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
